


Do Me a Favor

by ImKitty_Litter



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049
Genre: Alpha Joshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But I think there is still some plot, Cuz she is a compassionate person, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega, I promise, I tried not to write anything too explicit, In her own way, Joshi was just trying to help, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not What It Looks Like, Omega K, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!K, if it feels good, nothing is that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKitty_Litter/pseuds/ImKitty_Litter
Summary: All military grade replicants are made alpha but something went wrong in K's manufacture process. He went into forced heat during the hunt of an alpha target, which may cost him his life so Joshi offerred to help.





	Do Me a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Also I imagined replicants not being able to smell any hormones while humans can when I was writing this(and not being able to reproduce of course). I just thought it would be better this way. I feel like smelling others and react accordingly out of one's free will could be a big way in which humans are 'superior' than replicants. It doesn't stop replicants from reacting to the hormones of the opposite sex though, out of pure biological drive.

"You alright?"

K seems a little off through the tiny screen on her left and Joshi is never known for keeping opinions to herself. K, on the other hand, merely pressed a freshly sealed eyeball on the scanner without saying anything. There is blood peaking through the scar on his forehead, dry patches of blood spreading on his shirt like oil paint - he's been worse. But his face is pale with sweats running down his jawline, which is not a good sign because it's raining and cold outside. 

"Come back home as soon as possible." 

K walks into her office with a stream of the scent of omega hormone. It smells like artificial cupcake frosting mixed with the tiniest amount of alcohol, like the cheapiest cocktail you could get in a random bar - a combination of tackiness and seduction. At first she didn't make the association. She couldn't, because she knows all military grade replicants are made imitated alpha, for obvious reasons. But K just seems super off - he's sweating violently, which almost makes him look like a stray being kicked into the storm. If she didn't know that replicants rarely get sick, the redness on his neck and cheekbone would suggest fever to her. Without any hesitation, Joshi stands up and walks straight toward him. She grabs the collar of his shirt to take a sniff at the side of his neck. K freezes at her approach.

"What the FUCK?" 

She lets go of him, who is shivering at her mere appraoch. He looks at her without saying anything but his eyes clearly suggests something like "I'm sorry but it is what it is". 

"So you are an omega. HOW?"

K nods. "A fault in the manufacture process, I guess." He whispers.

Joshi steps back to study him, her arms folded in front of her chest. She is definitely shook, but feeling oddly relieved at the same time. She's always been wondering something about him - why his figure is smaller compared with other military grade replicants, why most of the time he is so quiet that she almost feel he's like an ornamental plant placed in this old, prefabricated LAPD building - why it's especially difficult to match him with the term 'blade runner' when you look him in the eyes.

At least him being an omega finally lifts these riddles (along with many others) off her mind.

"What happened with your suppressants? Who else knows about this?"

"I have been taking suppressant injections regularly. I think I must accidently rubbed the target's blood on my wound...I'm sorry, mam. No one knows this except you." 

Joshi's eyes widen. She doesn't even try to contain her volume this time. "So you went into forced heat, didn't you?"

Once again K just nods. He is too afraid to look straight at her.

The sound of the word 'forced heat' rolls down her tongue like a bitter pill. She's suppressing it really hard to not throw the penholder on her desk at him - any omega trapped in forced heat will stay that way until someone marks them - at least until they go into coma or even worse, die. 

The silence in the air has never been this suffocating before. K looks terrible, like he would pass out anytime soon. Joshi knows she has to do something before he lose it. She takes off her jacket, tossing it on the chair behind her. 

"'Let me help you."

K stares at her. His facial expression is unreadable but intuitively Joshi can tell that from his point of view, dying from heat is actually not as bas as most people would think - at least compared with other alternatives he has on hand. He slightly shakes his head.

"Got any better idea?" 

Joshi's voice lifts with anger. K blinks at the question, like there really is anything to contemplate on. After maybe twenty seconds he turns away, slowly taking off his coat. She stares at his back with a mixed feeling she could hardly describe. However, thirst still crawls onto her throat at the sight of the soaked cloth between his legs, like tiny insects crawling onto a pedal. 

"Lay on the desk."

K does exactly what she asked.

She could tell how uncomfortable he gets when she gets near him. Joshi lifts his shirt, exposing several slightly swollen wounds. She touches them with her fingertip gently, lifting them before he begins to srtuggle. She unbuttons his jeans. Joshi is a little surprised at how wet he already is - almost like a broken vessel. Her fingers were sliding along the inside of his thighs when his lips suddenly make a small move.

"What is it?" She loses patience in situations like this really fast.

"...Please don't fire me."

Joshi looks at him in total disbelief and frustration. _Is that really what you're most concerned about right now? _K looks away, a little embarrassed, but mainly confused.__

He really is built primarily for practical purpose, no matter what the context is like. 

K jerks weakly as Joshi's fingers move carefully inside him. He turns his head to one side, teeth biting into his lower lip. Warmth surfaces through his pale skin like fire burning from within. There is no way for Joshi to tell if she's hurting him because K swallows any noise he could possibly make in his throat. The way his chest heavs kind of reminds her of a little boy trying his best not to cry. Joshi gently pinches his chin, turning his head around. His eyes are not focused on her face though, with the blue iris blurring into a small puddle of bottomless ocean. She pats at his cheek. 

"Are you okay?" 

K looks at her and nods, out of pure biological instinct. It doesn't help much because she knows he was built to respond to anything she says with hyper effeiciency. 

She's just not sure whether she still likes that now. 

Her palm is soaked with liquid when she spreads her fingers a little. K closes his eyes. His scent intensifies in the air even more. Joshi reaches down to take a deep breath, her nosetip touching the dent between his collarbone. His artificial gland is as good as it gets - part of her mocks at the poor taste Wallace Corp. displays when it comes to the scent, but it does what it supposed to do. His scent is not new to her though, which suggests that this type of hormone generator may have made it to the top selling list a long time ago. 

K's facial expression displays a mixture of shyness and fear. It's rare for military grade replicants to display emotions like this because it interferes with their combat effectiveness, which may result in replicant officer being 'retired' from their job. So K is, after all, unique. Joshi has always been feeling this way, she just doesn't know whether it's a curse or a bless anymore. She sighed. She's well aware that K doesn't smell anything and it is not his fault, but it doesn't stop her from feeling angry and fidget out of nowhere. K moans slightly as she pulls her fingers out. He watches quietly as she reaches out to rub his lips with her damp finger. Under the dim white light from the ceiling his light-colored lips seems inconceivably...delicious. Joshi runs her thumb across the corner of his mouth. 

She pushes her index finger into his mouth. K frowns out of confusion but shows no sigh of irritation. It's natural for any omega to follow their deeply wired submissive instinct, so does him. He wraps his tongue gently around her finger, giving her a pleasant warm, itchy sensation. It reminds her of a puppy she used to keep when she was a child. Joshi looks down at K, only to discover that he even has the same kind of watery, ever non-aggressive eys. 

"Get a taste of yourself." 

There are little scratchy lumps in her voice. Sweats roll down her spine, along with a stream of burning desire. The confusion in K's eyes deepened. 

Out of self-deprecation, Joshi puts on a bitter smile. She pats at the side of his waist, giving him the hint to spread his legs open. He does, but starts to shiver like he has no control over his body at the same time, which is not the reaction a typical omega would give to things like this. Joshi pinches his jaw to look directly into his eyes. 

“We can stop this if you don't want to.” 

K shakes his head. He looks even more anxious somehow. It suddenly hits Joshi that he is not in any position to decide anything for himself. If she doesn't mark him, his secret would be digged from the ground within half a day in a place like this. Also,no one has ever seen an omega blade runner before. 

And they both know what people do to things they don't comprehend. 

She strokes his forehead roughly, which could be interpreted as comforting if either one of them wants to. She pushes herself slowly inside him, which objectively feels good because the way his warm, wet cavity sucks at her is just as thirsty as any other omaga she has had before. It didn't ease her irrational anger and fidget though. K lets out a strangled noise deep in his throat as if her move squeezed air out of his body, even though female alpha's part is generally smaller than male alpha's. 

"Relax." 

Joshi starts to move slowly and carefully while she keeps stroking the tensed muscle on his waist. He gradually relaxes himself under her sweaty palm. Maybe he is the kind of omega who is more responsive to physical contact than mere intercourse - Joshi thinks to herself when she feels the tension built in K's body finally fading away. He's the kind of omega who has a tenderer and more submissive nature. And it suddenly occurs to her how his eyes always flicker when she puts her hand on his shoulder. So maybe he is just more responsive to physical contact in general, a real people person. A people _replicant _. She corrects herself.__

 _ _She has K's hands pinned above his head as she makes her way. His fingers grasp around the corner of the desk, clentching and relaxing as she moves. Joshi grabs his right hand to place his fingers on the naked skin on her thigh. She has some regular partners outside work, who, knows how she likes to be touched and will dig their fingers under her tights when given the hint. Not K. He hesitates before he moves his fingers toward the side of her waist. He strokes her tenderly like he's trying to offer comfort - like what she did to him just now.__

One good thing about omega in heat is that you don't have to pay extra attention to them. Hormones sensitize their sensations, amplifying every rush she brings to him. K's breath quickly becomes shallow and rapid. Joshi pinches his chin to watch his face but he turns his head to her direction automatically the moment she touches him, the way iron is drawn to magnetic. His expression displays restrained indulgence mixed with resistence. 

Joshi leans over to lick the skin covering his adam's apple. He moans, shivering under the tip of her tongue. She goes in to bite into his neck just a little, placing her lips around the fragile cartiledge. K shivers even more, huddling his shoulder to dodge her teeth when she tries to put more pressure. Joshi presses her fingers onto him to place him exactly where he is. His hipbone feels like smooth rock against her skin. 

Her knot is about to form. Joshi grabs K's collar to lift him from the desk, to which he places his elbows under himself in accordance. His skin is so warm that it feels like something is burning fiercely inside him. 

The thing about Joshi is that she never sees herself as someone who is capable of maintaining a stable relationship with another person. The idea of 'bonding' with someone gives her nothing more than a knot in the stomach. Still she feels like what she is dealing with right now is more like a tumor imbedded in her decision tree - it can't be like this. It shouldn't be. It shouldn't be happening on this rainy evening, it shouldn't be happening on the cold, hard surface of her office desk. It shouldn't be happening like a hasty accident. It shouldn't be happening between him and her. 

It's not her first time to make poor decisions when it comes to him. Joshi stares at K, who is panting desperately with sweats running down his hairline. He looks rather blank. Suddenly Joshi feels the urge to know about K - Has he ever pictured something like this would happen to him? If so, how? Most importantly, how does whatever it is right now fits into his expectations - if he has any? 

Joshi hopes this is not the worst scenario after all. 

Her knot starts to expand in his cavity, which will keep them physically inseperable for the next couple of minutes. Joshi grabs his short hair to push his head aside. K tamely tilts his head back, his skin wet and shiny with sweats. She leans over to where his gland is implanted, so close she could spot his adam's apple going up and down anxiously, so close she could capture every blue vein prominent against his pale ivory skin. So close that, if she seized him hard by the throat, she wouldn't miss the noise he would make when his windpipe fractures, like the sound of boots sinking in fresh snow. 

Joshi stands up. 

At this point there is no way for her to rationalize what she is doing, which may fly for K, but not for herself. She touches him once again to feel how his muscles shiver and contract against her fingertips, his warm, shallow breath breezing across her hand. His body reacts to her the way a violin would react to a practiced performer. His earlobe is flushing like a freshly cut open wound. What he offers her is as real as it could possibly get - part of her is merged inside him, which is part of the biological instinct all living creatures share that evolves and thrives through thousands of years of roughness. Nothing, even technology, could ever beat that. 

She used to say that with K she sometimes forgets he is a replicant. The truth is that she doesn't. She just doesen't think it's important anymore, at least for now. 

Her knot finally comes in its complete form, which must be excruciating for K since the size of it equals a fist of an adult. But K doesn't even slightly frown. The emotions piled up on Joshi's chest suddenly starts to explode. She grabs his forearm, pressing his fingers onto his lower abdomen. He falls on the desk fully unprepared, the back of his skull pouding the hard surface, making a heavy sound. He stares at her without saying anything, with the eyes of a prey under a predator. 

Joshi's throat goes tight. She lets go of him, his fingers slipped out of her palm leaving a trace of cooled sweat. She shakes her head, pressing her hand onto K's head without any extra move. The taste of his hormone mixed with blood runs onto her tongue as she bites through his skin, like honey and metal. 

 

 

Joshi takes a sip of her drink as she watches K put himself together with what is categorized 'military standard efficiency'. There are finger-shaped marks surfacing through his skin right above his hipbone. Joshi knows she's the one to blame but she doesn't feel sorry about it. He looks just the way he always looks - if you don't take the bite mark on his neck and his red, watery eyes into account. 

"Thank you, mam." K says, his voice a little raspy than usual. 

Joshi simply nods. She walks to him to give him a pat on the shoulder. K's body tenses up the second she places her hand on him. She has to fight the anger while telling him 'don't worry' and 'you'll be fine'. K nods. He doesn't look at her though. 

"Go home. I'll give you a new case tomorrow." She gestures at him. 

K steps out her office. He hardly makes any sound when he closes the door. The remnant of his scent starts to quietly cling onto her, which smells like something sorrowful that she doesn't have a name for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Feedback is constantly welcomed and appreciated. I love it when shippers exchange thoughts with me XD. Also I've already finished a sequal so please do let me know if you want to see it.
> 
> At first it was one of my friends' idea to translate this into English but later I decided to do it myself. I'm sure I made a lot of mistakes as I went back and forth between the two languages so please feel free to point them out. The idea of female alpha/male omega relationship always intrigues me so much bucause it is so out of the box and helps me explore the possibilities between the two characters. Also as is shown in the movie, Joshi has absolute power and control over K, which fits this pattern perfectly.
> 
> To me Joshi is also victimized by the brutal environment in the movie. She never genuinly buys into the whole 'the wall between human and replicants' bullshit, which stands in her way of pursuing what she wants. But I think deep down inside Joshi represents the brighter side of humanity. I think she would still save K's ass even if she's not sexually attracted to K, speaking of which the scene where she orders K to tell her his childhood story bothers me so much (like come on I can smell the tension and appeal from the other side of the screen). I just can't get over it. And you know what fangirls do when something like this bothers them-they write about it. So here you go.


End file.
